


Kiss

by orphan_account



Series: Adventures on Chorus [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker responds well to positive motivation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

"Wash-" _kiss_ , "-I'm gonna-" _kiss_ , "-kill you," _kiss_. 

Washington laughed, though it was cut short by another kiss when Tucker came back up. 

"Ten more."

"You said that thirty sit-ups ago!"

_Kiss._

Tucker glared at his boyfriend, trying to speed things up by going faster and only succeeding in becoming breathless. He panted heavily, not going back down this time after he had sat up. Instead, he placed his hand on the ground, propping himself up as he caught his breath, gulping in air as if he was dying. 

Heart pounding, lungs screaming, sore muscles...exercise was just like sex with Wash, only less fun.

"Last ten. I mean it this time." Washington ducked forward, kissing Tucker in a way that was meant to be quick. Tucker wasn't about to let it end so soon. He put his hand on the back of Wash's neck, pulling him in closer and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He couldn't help but be a little pleased when he met no resistance. Washington's hand moved from Tucker's boot to his back as Tucker parted his lips. Slowly, Tucker lowered himself back against the ground, Washington slotting easily between his knees. Their lips never parted. Tongues moved languidly between them, pulling a soft moan from Tucker. In return, Tucker felt Washington smile into the kiss, his hand trailing down Tucker's side and down to his knee, hiking it up around Washington's waist. Tucker complied eagerly, wrapping his legs around Wash's waist and his arms around the other's neck, pulling him closer. 

"Lavernius." God, Tucker would never get tired of hearing his name from Wash's mouth. He wasn't one to get too melodramatic -- that was Washington's job -- but the way the older man said it like it was a prayer had Tucker sighing in pleasure. 

"David." Clearly, Tucker wasn't the only one who felt that way, because he heard Wash moan, hips rolling down to meet his. 

"Uh...Captain Tucker? Agent Washington?" 

This time when he sighed, it was in frustration. He let his legs drop from around Wash's waist, his arms remaining for a moment longer while he decided whether he should ignore the soldier. But Wash seemed to have different ideas. 

"Yes, Private?" Washington said, standing up. Tucker grinned when he saw how red Wash was; it was kind of cute. 

"Um...Kimball requested to see you both."

"Right. Tell her we'll be there as soon as we get our armor on."

"Yes, sir."

Once the private had run, clearly disturbed by what he had seen, Washington offered a hand to Tucker, who hadn't bothered getting up from the grass yet. Tucker took it, and was immediately pulled into Wash's arms. He grinned, looking up at his boyfriend to see a similar smile. 

_Kiss._


End file.
